Make me alright again
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: written for the lj prompt: Warning for non-con/rape  Watching the movie I wondered about Kato's touching issues and whether they might have some deeper reason... cue younger!Kato maybe being sexually abused by someone


"Like I really want to be doing this," Britt muttered to him self.

It had been quite a while since James Reid had passed and none of the staff wanted to go through his personal things even though he was in fact gone. So that is where Britt found himself one lazy Saturday afternoon. He had tried to rope both Lenore and Kato into helping but that went over horribly.

Starting on the dresser, Britt cleaned out all the clothes and put them into bins to be taken to the Salvation Army. Next came the closet, same thing with the clothes from there. There were also boxes of papers and other random things that one collects over the years and just shoves into whatever place they took Britt a few hours to finish the room and to make sure everything was put where it needed to be.

"And I'm done," He announced to himself, then realized that he hadn't cleaned out under the bed. "Almost"

Sighing, he laid on the floor and looked under there. Aside from the dust bunnies there was just one box, way back. He hauled it out, looking over it. It wasn't all that big or tall. He opened it and groaned.

"I so did NOT need to find my dad's porn collection," He just grabbed a garbage bag and dumped the contents out into it. The last thing that fell out was a minella envelope, that was slightly bulged, meaning it had quite a few things in it.

Curiosity got the better of Britt, so he fished it out and sat on his dads old bed to look what was in it, there was a stack of pictures. The first ones were of a asian chick in a skimpy out fit. The next confused Britt.

They were of an Asian looking man in the same outfit the girl had been in but with a blindfold over his eyes. There were a few of those, then the clothes started coming off. Next were ones of his dad fucking the younger man and it didn't look loving or soft what so ever. There were a few of them where, what he could see of the mans face, there were tear tracks on it. All of them were messed up in the worse way and Britt felt sorry for the young man.

Getting near the end of the stack the young man looked beat to shit and broken. The last one in the stack made Britt gasp. The blind fold was removed to show a particularly bad young man, was Kato.

Britt paced back and forth in his dad's room thinking.

It was a valid reason as to why Kato didn't like to be touched by Britt. Everyone used to say that Britt looked just like his father. And why would his fater do something like that to someone as great as was just one way he was going to MAYBE get answers. Talk to Kato was sitting on Kato's stool when said Chinese man came into the side room off of the garage.

"Good afternoon Britt,"

"Hey,"

Kato looked at him giving him an odd look. When ever he normally greeted Kato, it was full of exuberence, today it was like talking to a robot.

"What's wrong?"

"I found something and it is going to make ask questions that you're the only one that can answer," Britt said, standing up.

"What are you talking about?"

With out another word, Britt pulled out a few of the more decent ones of Kato and handed them to him.

All of the color in Kato's face bled out faster than could seem possible. "Where did you get these?"

"I was cleaning out my dad's room, they were in a box under his bed" Britt said.

"And you want to know the story of why?"

Britt just nodded.

"Ok," And he pulled up another chair and they both sat down as he started talking.

James Reid had originally hired Kato do the work on the cars. One day though, when Kato was working on an engine and bent over it, James came in and grabbed his ass. Kato had jumped and asked him not to touch him like that. All James did was chuckled and grabbed him and kissed him. Kato tried fighting at first but James had things over him. Over time he just let James do whatever he wanted to do. On the outside he was hardened, never showing how it bothered him once. On the inside he was broken and everyday it became worse and worse. When James was found dead, it was the happiest day of his life. He didn't particularly like it when Britt had called him back, but he had never done anything to him. It was just the fact that he looked like his father. That was why it bothered him when Britt touched him and he felt horrible when Britt never did anything to him, but the scars just ran to deep.

By the time Kato was done, he was crying. Britt wanted to be able to just hug him, but now knowing the story, he didn't want to hurt Kato anymore than he was already hurting.

"I'm sorry Kato, I wish my father wouldn't of done those things to you and if you want to go and never see me or this house again, I completely understand,"

Kato looked up at him, then slowly shook his head. "No, I love it here and what would the Green Hornet be without me?""The Green Hornet would officially retire,"

"You would do that for me?"

Britt nodded, which made Kato cry more. "I don't want the pain anymore Britt and I think you might be able to help,"

"Tell me what to do,"

Kato wiped his tears off his cheeks and slid closer to Britt. "I want to be touched, but I don't know how to be without the pain"

Britt slowly took Kato's hand in his and brought each of his finger tips up to his mouth and kissed them gently. The slight look of panic in Kato's eyes dimmed just slightly.

"I want you to tell me to stop if I do something you don't like, ok?"

Kato nodded. Britt trailed his fingers up Kato's arm, never breaking the eye contact. He followed the curve of Kato's neck and gently touched his face, then moved it to the back of Kato's neck.

He leaned forward slightly, then moved again giving Kato plenty of time to back off what he was about to do. Kato still looked panicked but let Britt press his lips to Kato's. Once they were together Britt didn't move, just let their lips sit there. Kato didn't move for almost a minute, but then moved his lips against Britt's lightly. It wasn't fast, it wasn't even loving but it was slightly comforting to Kato.

When they broke apart Kato looked like he was going to start crying again. He held onto the hand that was on his neck.

"I think that's all I can handle today," He said in a chocked whisper.

"Ok" And he started to pull his hand away but Kato wouldn't let go of it.

"I want more help, just not today"

"Just tell me when and I'll help any way I can"

"Thank you"

"No thanks necessary,"

Kato just smiled lightly at him. It would take a long while for Kato to be ok again but Britt was up for the job, no matter how long it took.


End file.
